Completely Lost
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Charlie Maxwell gets to do something only a few fans dream about. She gets to meet her favorite wrestler. What happens though when sparks quickly fly between the two? Will her heart be ok in the hands of a man who's been hurt in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are at Bass Camp later in this chapter, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **IT'S FICTION!**

**Chapter 1**

Charlie Maxwell walked into her apartment and flopped onto her couch tiredly. She heard her home phone ringing and as tired as she was decided to let the machine get it.

_"Charlie Lynn…it's your mother. I guess you aren't home from work yet. Call me as soon as you get this. I just got done talking to Mrs. Mason. Love ya hun. Bye."_

Charlie shook her head at her mother's phone call. She knew exactly why her mother was calling her. Mrs. Mason was one of her mother's friends and they'd been trying to set Charlie up with Mrs. Mason's son Connor. Charlie couldn't stand him and he kept persisting her. She'd finally told him she had a boyfriend in hopes that it'd get him to leave her alone. But obviously he'd told his mother who had probably called hers the instant she was told. Charlie walked into her room, grabbed her laptop, and sat at her dining room table. She signed online to check her email. As soon as she'd signed online she heard the familiar ding signaling she had an instant message.

_Lizard84: Hey hun. How was your day?_

_MaxB84: Shitty…yours?_

_Lizard84: Ok. Went out with Marc…same ole same ole. What's wrong hun?_

_MaxB84: Well remember me telling you about Connor? Well I was getting fuckin aggravated with him bein so damn persistent and told him I had a boyfriend. Well apparently he told his mother who called my mother. And now my mother has been calling me all day. I know she's gonna try to come by here tomorrow…hell she'll probably be waitin for me when I get home from Mickey's._

_Lizard84: Well ya know what ya need? Ya need a vacation…you said you have the next two weeks off right?_

_MaxB84: Yeah I do but where would I go? _

_Lizard84: Here?_

_MaxB84: What Massachusetts?_

_Lizard84: Yeah why not? There are plenty of hotties for ya to have fun with. Wink wink_

_MaxB84: Let me look at tickets really quick hold on…looking for tickets_

_Lizard84: Ok _

_MaxB84: Ok I found one that will put me there at eight am. Will you be able to pick me up?_

_Lizard84: Well I won't but I can get Marc to…that is if ya don't mind goin to his friend's place with him._

_MaxB84: So I finally get to meet the infamous Marc huh? I was wonderin when that would happen. I still can't believe you and him have been datin for two years…and that you are livin there now…and I still haven't met him._

_Lizard84: Yeah me neither sometimes. I love him though and I really love it here. Ya never know ya might hit if off with one of the hotties here and be the next one movin._

_MaxB84: It'd get me away from my mother wouldn't it?_

_Lizard84: Yeah. I just talked to Marc and he says he can pick you up._

_MaxB84: Does he even know who he's getting?_

_Lizard84: I told him what you looked like. I don't feel like looking for a pic tonight._

_MaxB84: Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow…night hun. Bye, bye._

Lizard84: Bye…night.

Charlie signed offline and went to pack her bags. Her home phone started ringing again and she knew it was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Charlie Lynn…what is this about you having a boyfriend? Mrs. Mason called me earlier asking me why I was helping to set her son up with a taken woman. Now…"

"Mother I can't really talk to you now. I'm packing."

"And where do you think you're going?"

Charlie couldn't believe her mother sometimes. Here she was twenty-six almost twenty-seven years old and her mother still tried to control her like she was five.

"Mother I'm going to Massachusetts."

"What's there? Or should I say who? Is that where your boyfriend lives?"

"Actually yeah it is mother. I tried to tell you that I didn't want you setting me up with anymore of your friends' sons but you wouldn't listen."

"Well how did you meet him and why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I met him when I went to visit Elizabeth last time. And I didn't tell you because I'm not five years old anymore mother. You don't need to know every little detail or control my life anymore."

"I'm your mother…"

"Who I love very much…but I can't talk any longer. Love you…bye…"

Charlie hung up the phone before her mother could say anything else. The next morning Charlie was standing at baggage claim and noticed someone who looked way too much like her favorite wrestler's cousin, Marc Predka, or as everyone else called him Trademarc.

'There is no way that's Lizard's Marc…no fuckin' way…'

Charlie knew it had to be when she overheard his phone conversation.

"Honey I can't find your friend Max anywhere…are you sure they said eight?"

Charlie walked over to Marc and tapped his shoulder after he flipped his cell phone shut. Marc turned around and noticed a young woman standing there wearing an old Houston Astros jersey, dark blue jeans, black flip flops, and an old Houston Astros hat on her head that was backwards. Her long brown hair was braided in to two pigtails that rested on her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I'm guessin Lizard didn't tell ya my real name…"

"Wait you're Max?"

Charlie shook her head laughing knowing that Elizabeth definitely didn't tell her boyfriend that she was a girl.

"The name's Charlie Maxwell, Trademarc…"

"Ah so you know who I am."

"Yeah…somewhat anyways. Yall had a bad ass performance on RAW the other night."

"Thanks…well is that your only bag?"

Charlie nodded and thanked him as he took it from her. Once they were leaving the airport, Marc spoke up again.

"So she calls you Max I'm guessing because of your last name…why do you call her Lizard?"

"Well ya see I used to be a really heavy drinker…one night a friend of mine called her to come get me and when I saw her come in the bar I work at, I wasn't working that night by the way. Well anyways I called her over to come meet a friend of mine and I started going lizard…here lizard, lizard…"

Marc let out a deep laugh and Charlie found herself joining in.

"So Lizard tells me that I'm goin with you to a friend's house…"

"Well if you don't mind I gotta go by Bass Camp. Lizzie has become really good friends with all my friends and when she told us about her best friend Max and all these stories…"

"Oh God…I'm gonna kill her…she didn't tell any of yall that I was a girl did she?"

"Nope…so there is a shit load of guys that wanna meet "Max"…"

"This is gonna be fun."

"So Lizzie tells me you're a huge fan of my cousin."

"Yeah…I ain't got no shame…I'm a girl who loves wrestling…and not because of all the hot guys with no shirts on either. I actually really like it. John is my favorite because when he comes out he's himself. There's no gimmick or fakeness to it…he's himself. Not many of the others seem to be. As a person who really doesn't give a shit what people think or say…it's nice to see he's the same."

Marc nodded and had to agree with what his girlfriend said earlier about her friend and John getting along great. He had a feeling that Elizabeth wanted to set the two up…he had to agree after talking to her and getting to know Charlie it was a good idea. When the two made their way into Bass Camp, Charlie was in awe.

"You ok Lee? I can call you that right?"

"Yeah…it's just all so overwhelming ya know?"

"Yeah that's how I was at first too. Ok here we go."

The few men that were in the studio looked up as Marc walked in with the young woman.

"Yo Trademarc I thought you were gettin' Lizzie's friend Max. We didn't know you'd be pickin up another chick…what will Lizzie say?"

Marc was about to say something, but Charlie placed her hand on his arm and let him know she'd handle it.

"Well why don't you call her and ask her?"

The man looked confused at the woman. Charlie smiled and held out her cell phone.

"Just press 2 and then send…it'll call her cell."

"Wait you're Max?"

"Charlie Maxwell…and if I'm correct you're DJ Chaos right?"

The man smiled at Charlie and nodded.

"You're correct. I'm Chaos…that's The Freakas, 7L, and Esoteric. Nice to meet ya Charlie."

"You can call me Max if ya want…that or Lee. I think only my mother actually calls me Charlie."

The guys all nodded and began getting to know Charlie.

"So age, fave rapper, and are ya single?"

"Dude…"

"What?"

"Trademarc it's ok…well Esoteric …I'm twenty six almost twenty seven. My favorite rapper…well that's a hard decision. I like a lot of the old school, new school, and the female MC's. I do have to same I'm envious that yall got to meet Bumpy Knuckles though. Yes I'm single…but don't let my mother know."

Marc looked at Charlie and smiled after shaking his head.

"Dude has your mother really been settin you up with her friends' sons?"

"Lizard told ya huh? Yeah she has. They're all becoming doctors or lawyers. No offense to people in those careers…but they're too boring for me. I think she's doin it so I won't have to worry about my children growing up poor or something. That and she's already tryin to get me settled down. All her friends' daughters are married or engaged. I'm not but my sister is two years younger than me, married, and has two kids. So it's like let's rush Charlie to the alter and knock her up while we're there."

The guys all started laughing at her last comment. Marc was glad to see she fit in with everyone. Before anyone could say anything else a loud voice was heard.

"The Champ is HERE!"

Charlie looked up and was in shock. Standing a few feet in front of her was none other than her favorite wrestler, Marc's cousin John Cena.

"Who are you? And where's Lizzie's friend?"

"Allow me to introduce myself…I'm Charlie Maxwell…otherwise known as Max."

John stood in shock while Charlie was thinking he was rude for not shaking her hand.

'There is no way this woman is Max.'

"You know where I was raised…"

Before Charlie could finish her statement she heard her nickname being yelled. She looked away from John and noticed her friend Elizabeth had just gotten there.

"Lizard!"

"I see you've met everyone. Have they been treatin you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are at Bass Camp later in this chapter, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **IT'S FICTION!**

**Chapter 2**

John half expected her to tell Elizabeth that they'd all been nice but him. He was very surprised when Charlie had told her friend that everyone was cool.

"I still can't believe you let them believe I was a dude. Are you smoking something Lizard?"

"Nope…it was just too much fun to let them make asses outta themselves by assuming things. Besides your real name is a guy's name also. Charlie why didn't you wear the outfit I suggested? What is it with you and jerseys?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin? It's my favorite jersey and hat. If I wanted to look like a priss like all the other brats where I lived then I would. I however choose to be comfortable in jeans and jerseys or T-shirts."

"Well I am getting you in a skirt or dress before you leave in two weeks…"

"What the fuck ever…"

"You act like I can't do it."

"You'll play dirty to do it…specially since ya know my one weakness."

"Yeah…hey guys for future reference Max here can't turn down a dare."

"Really?"

Charlie turned to look at Marc and it was almost like she could hear the wheels turning. Marc did have an idea. He noticed that both Chaos and John had been staring at the woman and decided to have a little fun.

"So Lee…I have a small dare for you."

Charlie turned to Elizabeth and lightly hit her arm.

"Damn you Lizard…you just had to tell them that. Ok Trademarc what is it?"

"I dare you to go over there and kiss Chaos. I'm not talking a little one either…I want some tongue included in that."

Elizabeth knew exactly what her boyfriend had up his sleeve when he met her gaze and motioned to John in a way only she'd understand. She nodded her head and watched her friend's actions.

"So Lee ya gonna take my dare?"

Charlie flipped off Marc and walked over to where Chaos was sitting on a black leather couch. She smiled as he seemed kind of shy somewhat. She leaned down a little and placed one hand on the side of his head on the back of the couch and the other she placed on his cheek. She gently rubbed his cheek for a few moments before moving her hand to the back of his head bringing his lips to her own. As the kiss progressed, Chaos pulled Charlie to where she was sitting on his lap comfortably. After a few moments Charlie pulled back and smiled at Chaos.

"Damn boy…"

Chaos's laugh was soon joined with everyone in the room…everyone but John that is. Elizabeth looked at John and could tell he seemed mad and maybe even a little jealous. She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear.

"You know why your cousin dared her to kiss Chaos and not you right?"

"No why?"

"Wanted to see how you'd react. I told him I thought you and Max would get along really well. Once he met Max he knew I meant I wanted to maybe hook yall up. He knew if she got along with all your friends that step one was done. If you looked mad before, during, or after the dare than we'd go to step two…dumping Max off on you with an excuse that he and I want a night alone since we haven't had one in awhile."

"You really think her and I would work?"

"I think you're what she's been looking for in a man and she's what you've been looking for. Plus if yall hook up than maybe she'd move down here. No matter what you may possibly hear if her mother calls her cell phone she doesn't have a boyfriend."

When Elizabeth noticed John looked confused she began to explain what she meant and about Connor.

"Wow…"

"What are you two talking about Lizard?"

Elizabeth was a little surprised as Charlie sat on John's lap. She noticed neither seemed to pay it too much attention…it was almost like it was an everyday thing for the two.

"Well I know this is your first night and all…but well…"

"Let me guess you and Trademarc want some alone time? Girl it's alright. If I had a man I'd probably want the same thing. I know you and him have both been too busy to go out…so go have fun."

"What about you though?"

"CC can stay with me."

"CC?"

"Yeah I'm gon call ya that. They all call ya Max and Trademarc calls you Lee. I like to be unique. So it's CC."

"Ok."

"Ya sure about her stayin with you John?"

"Lizzie she's right. You and Trademarc have been too busy. Go out and have fun…get naked…"

Charlie laughed out loud and then playfully hit John's shoulder. Later that night after arriving at John's house, John and Charlie were horsing around. John was chasing Charlie all through the house after she'd hit him with a pillow.

"I'm gonna get you CC. Just give up already."

"No way sucker."

John finally tackled Charlie causing him to land on her facing her. When Charlie looked up at John it seemed as if time stood still. John looked into Charlie's blue eyes and began leaning down towards her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers his rotweiler, Killer, began barking at them wanting to play too. Charlie moved out from under John and as soon as she was standing her cell phone rang. She groaned as she recognized the ring tone she had for her mother. She sat on the couch and answered it.

"Hello mother."

"Charlie Lynn where are you?"

"Mother I told you I was coming to Massachusetts."

"Oh yes right before you hung up on me."

"Mother I told you when you called that I was busy packing."

John watched as she began to rub her temples in frustration. He had thought Elizabeth might have been exaggerating with how bad Charlie's mother was, but now he knew she wasn't. He walked over and sat next to Charlie and began rubbing her back. She looked into his eyes and mouthed thank you.

"Sorry mother what'd you say?"

"I asked where you were there."

"I'm in West Newbury mother it's a little less than an hour from Boston."

"Is that where your boyfriend lives?"

Charlie sighed in frustration. She didn't want to mention anything about her pretend boyfriend in front of John. But she knew her mother wouldn't leave her alone until she answered.

"Um yeah mother this is where my boyfriend lives."

"What does he do?"

Charlie noticed John was trying to get her attention and told her mother to hold on a second. She made sure the phone was muted so her mother couldn't hear their conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Lizzie told me about your mother and the whole pretend boyfriend thing. If she asks you anything about this boyfriend you can use me for your answers."

Charlie was a little shocked. He was offering to help her lie to her mother.

"John no I can't do that. I'm going to tell her the truth."

"Well I was actually hoping maybe I might…well that you and I…well fuck Charlie would you go out with me?"

"Really?"

"I know we just met and all but something about you intrigues me and I'd like to take ya out."

"Are you sure?"

John nodded and she smiled before returning back to her conversation with her mother.

"Ok sorry mother I had to get something for John. What did you say earlier?"

"I am guessing John is the boyfriend."

"Yes mother."

"So what does this John do?"

"He's a professional wrestler mother."

Charlie heard her mother scoff and wanted to scream. Her mother was one of those people who thought she was so much better than everyone.

"Charlie Lynn…"

"He's also got a music career as well."

"Charlie Lynn Maxwell! This is why you couldn't date Connor? For some Neanderthal?"

"Mother John isn't a Neanderthal. He's a wonderful man. Just because he isn't some doctor or lawyer or something doesn't matter to me. His career is just as important and good as those."

John couldn't help but smile as she defended him. He knew then what Elizabeth meant by Charlie being what he was looking for. He was coming to realize Charlie had the qualities he was looking for.

"Well you'll realize soon enough what a mistake this is. Do your father and I get to meet this John?"

Charlie wanted to scream and yell at her mother and the disdain tone she had in saying John's name.

"If you want, but that's something that he and I will discuss. He's very busy and if we decide to introduce yall then we'll have to see when he has free time."

"Excuse me young lady? Did you just say if you decide? Are you trying to tell me you don't want to introduce us? I'm your mother I have every…"

"No mother you don't. I'm a big girl now and guess what…IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!"

John sat shocked as she flipped her cell phone shut and set it down. He sat closer and it was like anger was just radiating from her.

"You ok baby girl?"

Charlie looked at John and he could see the tears in her eyes as well as anger. He pulled her into his arms and began to soothingly rub her back.

"I just ugh! She irritates the fuck outta me. She treats me like I'm five instead of how old I really am. She thinks she can still control my life no matter what I say. I think I'm going to go and get my cell phone number changed…maybe move too…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell I want to. If it's the only way I can get through each day stress free…than yeah."

"Where would you live?"

"Well Lizard wants me to move here or Boston. Ever since she first came here she keeps telling me how much I'd love it here."

"Well if you decide to do that I can help you find somewhere to live."

Charlie couldn't help but be a little glad that he didn't ask her to move in with him. It was way too soon to even think of that.

"I'll talk to Lizard about it tomorrow."

"I thought she was exaggerating about your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh she wasn't. She didn't even a daughter when she was pregnant with me. She swore up and down it was a boy. That's how I got my name. For some reason when she was pregnant with my sister she got all excited about it. I think it was so she could make her the way she wanted her since I wasn't like that. My mother is one of those people who thinks she's better than everyone. I don't know how my father has stayed married to her for this long. I think that's why he and her don't even stay in the same room anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. My dad is a very successful lawyer in Houston, Texas. So my parents have money. I don't like using their money though. My sister loves it though even though she's married. I've been working since I was sixteen. I made a deal with my dad that I'd let him pay for my schooling and my car but I would pay for everything else."

John was in amazement of this woman sitting in front of him. She had both inner beauty and outer beauty. He had to admit normally the girls he usually dated were what Elizabeth called Barbie girls. He liked the fact that Charlie wasn't perfect looking. She had curves in all the right places and had meat on her bones. He had to admit he loved her smile and her beautiful eyes.

"Hey CC?"

"Yeah?"

"What color are your eyes? When I first met you they looked green. Now they look blue."

"They're naturally blue but they tend to change colors. My friends back home tell me my eyes are like mood rings."

John nodded and leaned in close to her just to hear her cell phone begin to ring again. Charlie laughed as John hit the back of the couch in frustration. She looked at the number on the caller ID but didn't recognize it. She showed it to John only to see him shrug his shoulders as well. He took the cell phone from her and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Dude who's this?"

"This is Connor Mason. I was calling to talk to speak with Charlie not you."

"Well tough shit man. My girl is a lil busy now."

Charlie began to laugh but took the phone from John. She noticed when she did he glared at her.

"What do you want Connor?"

"So visiting your boy toy huh? Does your mother know?"

"Yes I'm visitin my man."

"I'm guessing your mother hasn't met him yet."

"Connor would you just get to the point of this conversation already?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get your clothes from my penthouse apartment."

"What clothes? I didn't leave any clothes at your apartment Connor. I've never been to your apartment. See this is why I told you even if I didn't have a man I wouldn't date your ass. You're nothing but a player. Goodbye Connor."

Charlie turned off her cell phone and then flipped it shut. She noticed John was mad.

"What?"

"What was that all about? You actually dated that guy?"

"I went out to dinner with him twice because my mother and his are friends. They set us up even though my mother knew I couldn't stand him."

"Why'd ya go then?"

"My dad asked me to. He didn't wanna hear my mother bitch. Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"My dad has a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah. Earlier yesterday my dad called me and asked me if we could meet for lunch. He told me he was finally going to ask my mom for a divorce. He's in love with his girlfriend. She's his age and she's a mother. She has a son who's a few years older than me. I've met him and we've become good friends."

"So you have met him and stuff."

"Yeah you have too."

"What?"

Before Charlie could answer him John's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and recognized the number as one of his best friends.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Not much. What are you doin?"

"Just hangin out with Marcus and Randy. Randy and I were actually thinking of comin to visit and bringin Marcus."

"Yeah man that's cool. I'm not expected at the two house shows this weekend so I will be home until either Sunday night or Monday morning."

"Ok cool."

"Yeah I got someone I want you to meet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well we'll be there tomorrow."

"Ok see ya then man."

John turned to face Charlie and pulled her into his arms.

"That was my friend. He's coming here with his son tomorrow for a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since you watch wrestling you probably know him."

"Well are ya gonna tell me?"

"Well tomorrow be expecting Mark and Marcus Jindrak and Randy Orton."

"Are you fuckin with me?"

John pulled Charlie to where she was straddling his lap.

"Ma if I was fuckin with you…well you'd know it."

Charlie looked up at him and smirked.

"What?"

"Well you just turned off your cell phone and mine's off. We're all alone and your dog is sleeping now…"

John smiled and placed one hand on her left cheek and the other on her back. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. All either of them could think was it's about time for their first kiss to happen, and that was all that happened that night.

The next day John decided to have everyone over for a small barbecue or that was what he'd told Charlie. Charlie pulled on her dark blue jean Capri pants, a white tank top, and her white flip-flops. She braided her hair into pigtails and grabbed one of John's fitted Chain Gang hats. When she got downstairs she noticed Marc, Elizabeth, DJ Chaos, The Freakas, 7L, and Esoteric. She looked at Elizabeth and motioned her into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who's gonna be here later…"

"Who?"

"Mark and his son along with Randy Orton."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Damn…does John know?"

"I started to tell him, but then Mark called his cell phone. I called Mark this morning while John was in the shower and told him about me and John."

"What about you two?"

Charlie then told Elizabeth about the phone calls from her mother and Connor, the conversation her and John had, and finally their first kiss.

"So that's all yall did last night?"

"Yeah. Hell Lizard we just got together last night."

"True. But I remember you telling me if you ever got the chance you'd jump his bones in a microsecond."

"Really now?"

Elizabeth smirked at Charlie's glare as John wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That true mama?"

"Maybe."

Just then the doorbell rang and John ran to get it. As Elizabeth and Charlie walked closer to the living room they recognized Mark Jindrak's voice instantly.

"So John where's this person you want us to meet?"

"Right here Mark…"

Mark Jindrak turned and smiled at Charlie. Marcus ran and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Charlie!"

"Um baby girl? Is there something you wanna explain?"

"Um…"

John looked from Charlie to Mark and back to Charlie. Charlie weakly smiled as she sat on the counter in the kitchen. She took John's hand and pulled him next to her.

"Baby remember me telling you about my dad's girlfriend's son? Well I was talking about Mark. That's why I asked if you were fuckin with me cause it's been awhile since I've seen Mark and Marcus with my mom always being around me."

"Where's my hug by the way?"

Charlie jumped off the counter and ran and jumped into Mark's arms.

"Mark I missed ya man."

Mark smiled and noticed the look on John's face. He couldn't believe John looked like he was jealous. He made a mental note to talk to John later and took Charlie over to where Randy was standing.

"Randy you remember Charlie right?"

"Sure do. How ya doin little bit?"

"Quit callin me that. I can't help it yall are bigger than me. Fuckin giants."

Mark laughed and messed up Charlie's hair, which quickly earned him a slap in the back of the head.

"Ooh daddy in trouble."

Charlie noticed John had a weird look on his face and walked over to where he sat on the counter. She stood a little in front of him and noticed he wouldn't even look up at her. He just kept staring at the floor.

'Great now he's mad at me.'

Charlie gave a deep sigh and began to walk off. John wrapped a finger in one of her belt loops and pulled her back over to him. When she finally stood in between his legs he looked up at her.

"I ain't mad at ya CC. I just kinda wish ya would've told me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are at John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 4**

"I wanted to…hell I was started to. Then he called and you were so excited they were all coming. I got distracted…"

"By what?"

John's grin grew as he noticed her cheeks redden. He knew what she got distracted by.

"You know damn good and well what I got distracted at Cena."

John wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before jumping off the counter. He pulled her outside and motioned for everyone to follow him so they could all enjoy the barbecue. It was then Charlie noticed cameras, crewmen, and lots of other people. She stopped walking immediately causing Elizabeth to walk into her.

"It's called walking Max…you put one foot in front of the other."

Marc noticed the nervous and scared look on Charlie's face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok Max?"

"What's with all that?"

"Oh we're forming our video for our next single today. Well we're filming tomorrow too. We wanted a relaxed yet fun video. I mean the song is about our lives and we wanted the people in our lives in the video."

"Um…"

"Camera shy Max?"

"Honey I told you Max hates bein on that side of the camera. That's why she is the one who operates the camera."

Marc nodded and waited for someone to somewhat distract Charlie before he could go talk to John. When Mark, Randy, and Marcus began talking with her, he stepped over to where John was talking to the director. The director nodded to something John said and then went over to his crew. John turned to see his cousin and smiled.

"What's up man?"

"Were you plannin' on Charlie bein in this?"

"Well yeah. I mean we wanted people that were in our lives in this…she's my girl. Why what's wrong?"

"She's camera shy dude. She's scared out of her mind and has been since she saw that crew over there."

John sighed in frustration and looked at where his girlfriend was standing talking to Randy, Mark, and Marcus. Marc noticed he looked a little angry.

"Ok what's pissed you off?"

"I know he's her dad's girlfriend's son…but still man. He's my friend and all…"

"But you don't like how close they are."

"Yeah."

"Dude she's not like the others man. She doesn't want you for all of this…"

John nodded as his cousin gestured to the camera crew and those with the crew.

"She doesn't want you because you're famous. She just wants you. She's not a cheater either. She's been in the shoes of people who've been cheated on. She'd never make someone hurt the way she has."

John nodded and realized he needed to go talk to Charlie before they were ready to start shooting the video. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as she relaxed into his embrace.

"You alright ma?"

"Yes and no."

John lightly tugged on her hand pulling her into the kitchen through the back doors. She followed him and took a seat on the counter as he stood in between her legs. He placed his hands on the counter on each side of her.

"You don't like cameras do you?"

"I don't like being on the side that isn't operating them no."

Charlie noticed this was somewhat upsetting him and sighed.

"Do you want me to do this?"

John looked up in surprise. He'd never expected her to ask that. Maybe his cousin was right. Charlie wasn't like the others, although he knew that the moment he'd met her.

"No…"

Charlie's face fell as he said that.

"No I don't want you to do it if you don't want to. I'm not gonna be mad at ya if you don't wanna do it."

"That's not what I asked John. I asked if you wanted me to do the video."

"Yes I do. I want you there with me. All those people out there…my friends and family…they're part of who I am. You're part of that too baby girl."

"I don't know you like they do though."

"No you're right about that, but you're my girl and I want you there with me and them."

Charlie knew this was important to him. She didn't really wanna do the video with him, but she knew in relationship compromise was needed.

"Ok…I'll do it. Just don't get used to me agreeing to be on this side of the camera ok? I like the side I'm on."

John nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Charlie felt chills up her spine as he whispered thank you in her ear. John placed a quick kiss on her lips before helping her off the counter.

"Let's do it."

Charlie stood next to Elizabeth talking in between shots. Some of John's female friends walked up and Charlie suddenly became nervous.

"You must be Charlie. I'm Natalie. This is Mikayla, Nicole, and Gina."

Charlie told each woman hi as she shook her hand.

"We would've come and introduced ourselves sooner, but John's been tryin to hide you from us all day."

"Why?"

"We've all grown up together. He knew we'd want to make sure you're ok for him."

Charlie swallowed nervously as they gave her the once over.

"You'll do. I've noticed a good change in him this morning. Some of the girls his friends have brought with them tried hitting on him all day and he just said he wasn't interested. Not saying John's a cheater…cause he's not. But normally he'd at least talk to them even though he knew we'd kick his ass later for it…ok I'll quit talking now cause I don't think I'm makin any sense."

Charlie couldn't help but smile. They weren't there to hurt her. They just wanted to make sure she was ok for their friend.

"I understand what you meant. It made sense to me. He's mentioned you when we looked at pictures last night. It's nice to finally meet yall."

The girls all got to know Charlie during the next few breaks and she was glad she'd know some people if she decided to move down here. Soon though it was just Charlie and Elizabeth again.

"So do you have any specific things you're doing Max?"

"John just told me that they'd probably show him holding me or something when it comes to the line 'to my girl let's get it on like the slow jam'. Other than that I'll just be in the background and stuff."

"Same here with Marc. I'm glad he wants to share this part of him with me though."

"You really love him don't ya?"

"Yeah Charlie I do."

"Ok I know you're not lying cause ya called me Charlie."

"How do you feel about John?"

"I fall for him more and more as the time passes. My mom called and wants me to introduce him to her and dad."

"Well at least you know he'll get along with your dad."

"Yeah. You know shit's gonna hit the fan soon though."

"Why?"

"Dad's serving mom with divorce papers while I'm here. He left a message on my voicemail earlier. I'm not surprised. But what's worse about that is it will leave my mom and sister with like hardly any of his money. Mom never signed a pre-nup. She didn't want to."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I can't introduce her to John while all that is goin on."

"She'll hate him no matter when you introduce them Max."

"I know and that's not fair. Well like you said at least my dad will like him. That's all that matters."

"Yeah cause mom's don't really do anything in weddings. They just sit there and cry. The dad has to give the man permission and then walk the bride down the aisle."

Charlie laughed at her friend's comment. She could always count on Elizabeth to cheer her up.

"I've given moving here some serious thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah. John and I were talking about it last night. He said there's a nice apartment complex close by. Plus I won't have to worry about not knowing anyone. That was what was really holding me back when you first mentioned it to me."

"Wow. This is gonna be so great. Now I'll have my best friend to hang out with when the guys are all hangin out. We can have girls' night again."

Charlie nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to move here. She'd be away from her mom and close to John, Elizabeth, and her new friends.

"What about your dad? Is he gonna move too?"

"Yeah he's actually bought a house close to Mark's. That way they can all be close. When I called him back earlier I told him about wanting to move here, so he's decided to buy a house in Boston as well."

"Wow."

"Yeah I think it's cause he's hoping there will be a wedding soon and by buying the house will give us all somewhere to spend Christmas together."

Charlie soon joined in with Elizabeth's laughter. By the time the video was done shooting overall Charlie was more than glad it was over. John had kept bringing her in front of the camera with him even though he knew she didn't want to do more than what they agreed on. And that explained why she was staying at Elizabeth and Marc's house now.

"Max your cell phone is ringing!"

Charlie ran to Marc's guest room and looked at the caller ID on her cell phone. She sighed sadly. She was hoping it was John since they hadn't talked since the fight. She'd tried calling him only to get his answering machine or voicemail. The person calling was her friend in New York, Darla. She didn't know if she wanted to take the call because she couldn't tell Darla about John. They'd decided the night he asked her out that only immediate family and very close friends would be who'd be told. They'd decided that because Charlie didn't want to be in the limelight and John wanted to keep his private life private…well at least until the video for Right Now was released.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Charlie. What's goin on?"

"Oh nothing. Just chillin with Elizabeth. What about you?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Our favorite wrestler John Cena and his cousin Trademarc are doing a signing here tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 5**

"Really? Wow that's cool. I'm guessin you're goin."

"Yeah. Hey you ok Charlie?"

"Just been crazy the past few days that's all."

"I hope things get better."

Charlie looked at the object Elizabeth set down on the bed in front of where she sat. It was a picture of her and John taken during one of the breaks before the fight. She quickly wiped away any tears that had fallen as Marc came in the room.

"Well I gotta go now Darla. Have fun at the signing ok."

"Oh I will. Hey did you ever get a copy of the unedited CD yet?"

"No I never got a copy of their unedited CD why?"

"Well I was gonna get you one autographed as a late birthday present. Wanted to make sure you didn't have one yet."

"No I don't. Thanks girl. Look I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

Charlie flipped her phone shut and looked at the couple sitting on the bed in front of her.

"What signing is Darla going to?"

"John's and Marc's tomorrow in New York."

"Wow."

"Yeah what a cowinkadink right? It's a late birthday present for me."

"Got a picture of this chick?"

Charlie took out her laptop and signed online. After opening her email she showed Marc and Elizabeth the recent pictures that Darla had emailed her.

"I'll keep a look out for her."

"Why?"

"So I can sign to Max on the CD."

"Honey her friend doesn't know that she knows you."

"Huh?"

Charlie explained why things weren't told to others.

"It's all gonna come out when the video is released though."

"I know. We just wanted to keep things quiet for awhile though."

"Ok."

"Still haven't heard from him?"

"Nope. I've tried calling the house and his cell. I left a message on each that when he was ready to talk I was here."

"I'm sure he's busy Max."

"Yeah…"

The next day at the signing, Marc kept an eye out for Charlie's friend.

"You expectin someone or something?"

Marc looked at his cousin as they signed autographs and posed for pictures.

"Yeah Max's friend Darla. She got Max our CD and is getting it signed for her as a late birthday present."

John got really quiet when his girlfriend was mentioned. He'd gotten her messages. He'd heard the emotion in her voice and it killed him. But he didn't think he was in the wrong. He quickly brought a smile back to his face.

"There she is. She's coming up now."

John acted as if he didn't hear his cousin, but Marc knew better. While John was signing the CD for Charlie, Marc noticed he signed to CC. When one of their friends asked him about it later John just said he thought that's what the girl told him. Again Marc knew better. He waited until they got into the rental car that was driving them around before talking to his cousin.

"You could call her you know?"

John just continued looking out the window.

"What's goin on man? I know she's tried callin you. I wouldn't push on this whole issue with you normally, but I see her everyday. I see the hopeful look on her face when the phone rings. I see the hurt look on her face when she sees Lizzie and I together. You're my cousin and my best friend…and I'm sorry man but you're being an asshole right now to her. If you're not careful you're gonna end up losin her."

John finally looked at his cousin and Marc recognized the look in his cousin's eyes as one he'd seen on Charlie.

"I know. I just…I don't think I was in the wrong."

"You two agreed the only time she'd have to really be in front of the camera was that one part. Throughout the rest of the video she'd be in the background. She's seriously freaked out being in front of a camera…you knew that man. Yet you still did what you did. How can you think you're not in the wrong?"

John placed his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. He knew his cousin was right, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. Now he deeply regretted what he'd done. He knew he was gonna lose Charlie after she saw the video. He hoped if maybe he went and apologized and made everything ok that maybe she wouldn't be so mad and hurt. Though that's what he wanted to do, it wasn't what he did.

"Hey Charlie got everything set up?"

It was now two weeks later. Charlie was sitting in her new apartment. Her place back home had sold quickly, and she'd found an apartment that placed her in between John's and Marc's distance wise. It was a three-bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. She'd turned one of the rooms into a dark room and the other into a guest room. She sighed into the phone after unpacking the last box.

"Yeah. Everything looks great. I've got it just the way I want it."

Mark smiled. He could tell she was happy to be living in her new apartment. Things were going great with their friendship. They'd gotten even closer last week when Charlie had come to Georgia for her dad and his mom's wedding. Apparently her dad had served the divorce papers way before he'd told Charlie. The reason her dad had been sleeping in a different room for so long was because her parents were divorced. She was happy for her dad and stepmother though. Thing were going great for them. Things with her and John weren't so going great. He still hadn't called her and hadn't returned the two new messages she'd left. Tonight was the night that John and Marc's new video was premiering on RAW and from where John sat in his locker room, he really hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"Mark I gotta go. Lizard and Marc are here to watch RAW."

"Ok."

"I'll call you later ok bubba?"

"Ok. Later sissy."

"Bye."

Charlie sat in her living room with Marc, Elizabeth, Chaos, Esoteric, 7 L, and a few others. By the end of the premiere everyone was in shock…except for Charlie. She felt she'd cry. Elizabeth sat next to her boyfriend glaring.

"Don't look at me like that Lizzie…"

"Are you gonna try to tell me you didn't know about this?"

"No I didn't know she was completely cut out of the video. How the hell was I supposed to know he'd do that? I wasn't with him when he did all the final stuff."

"Lizard don't blame Marc. He's right. He wasn't there the day John did the final editing and stuff."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was with him that's how. He was helping me with some things."

Before Elizabeth could get out a word, Marc had asked everyone to leave. While he talked to Elizabeth in the guest room, Charlie sat on her balcony talking on the phone.

"Are you ok Charlie?"

"No I'm not."

"I swear I didn't know about this."

"I know. No one did."

"He's gonna call you later you know."

"Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"He'll come by when he gets home."

"Shit. I don't want to see him."

"You could come here."

"Where's here?"

"Columbus, Ohio. I can call the airport and have a plane ticket waiting for you."

"Actually…I can get my own way there. All I gotta do is call my dad and see if he can part with his jet for a few hours. Just tell me your hotel information and I'll meet you there in a few hours."

Charlie wrote down the information that was being told to her. After hanging up with her friend she made a call to her dad. He was more than happy to lend her his jet telling her to call him when she landed. After talking to her dad she made her way to her room and began packing. When Marc and Elizabeth came to tell her they were going back home, they noticed her packing.

"Um Max?"

"Yeah Lizard?"

"Where are you going?"

"Columbus, Ohio."

Charlie ushered them out of her apartment and carried her bag down to the parking lot. Just as she was about to drive her car to the airport, Marc stopped her.

"I'll take you."

"Thanks."

On the way to the airport both were silent. Marc couldn't take it anymore and asked something that'd been bothering him.

"What or who is in Ohio?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes Marc. I'm not a cheater you know that. Although he's making it perfectly clear there's no relationship anymore."

Marc didn't know what to say to that. Since they'd gotten into the car, Charlie's cell phone had rang way more than once. Each time Charlie just pressed the button to ignore the call.

"You gonna talk to him?"

"Why is it when I wanted to talk to him, he didn't want to talk to me. Now all of a sudden he wants to talk and I'm supposed to be ready to talk. That's fucked up."

"I didn't say that Lee. All I asked was if you were gonna talk to him."

"When I get back if he's home I will. At this point I think us talking needs to happen face to face not over a phone. That way I can look into his eyes and tell if he's telling the truth or not."

"You think he'd lie to you Lee?"

"At this point…when it comes to him…I don't know what to believe Marc. All I know is I fell in love with him very quickly and it resulted with me getting my heart broken."

When Marc dropped Charlie off at the airport he made one last request.

"Just don't do anything stupid ok Lee? That's all I ask."

"I know. I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 6**

Charlie thanked him for the ride and soon found herself standing in front of a hotel room door. She knocked on it and waited for the person to answer it. Since she'd seen the video she'd tried really hard not to cry. Darla had called her while she was in the cab that brought her to the hotel. She'd apologized for not sending the CD sooner, but she'd been too busy. It was then Darla told her something she least expected.

"I don't know if he was actually listening to me when he signed your CD or what, but John signed your CD to CC instead of Charlie. I hope you're not mad."

Charlie felt her breath catch in her throat. The tears started falling. When the door to the hotel room opened she'd told Darla she'd call her later and flipped her phone shut. When she noticed the concern look on her friend's face she just collapsed into his open arms.

"Little bit are you ok?"

"No Randy I'm not."

Meanwhile Marc was on the phone with John.

"What do you mean she left?"

"She got on a plane and left. She was on the verge of tears and I knew she wasn't in condition to drive so I took her to the airport."

"Well where in the fuck did she go?"

"She said she was going to Columbus, Ohio. I don't know why though."

John felt his heart drop when he heard what his cousin said. He knew why she went there. Marc heard his cousin mumble something.

"Say what?"

"I know why she went there."

"Well why?"

"Smack Down is there tomorrow night."

"Why would she go there? She doesn't know anyone on there does she? I mean her stepbrother Mark isn't wrestling on there anymore."

"She knows someone else on there besides him."

"Like who?"

"Randy."

"Like your friend Randy?"

"Yeah. She met him when she first met Mark. Dammit!"

"Calm down man. She ain't gonna do anything with him."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's him."

"What?"

"Yeah he's got something for her."

"He's your friend though man. He wouldn't do that and you know it. You're just talking out your ass cause your angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm mad as hell. I fucked up and now I've lost her."

"Maybe not. She said if you were home when she got back she'd talk to you. She said yall need to talk face to face not over the phone."

"Did she say when she was comin back?"

"She's comin back tomorrow night. She said she'd be leavin after Smack Down was over."

"Ok. If you can try to find out what time her flight gets in."

"What are you gonna do man?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Go back to your girl man. Don't fuck it up."

John flipped his cell phone shut and began forming a plan. The next night after Smackdown, John waited some time and then went to Charlie's apartment and sat on the stairs leading up to her door. He noticed headlights pulling in and saw her in the passenger seat.

'Why would she be in the passenger seat if she was getting a cab? Wait is that Randy?'

"Um little bit?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor…"

Charlie looked up and felt her breath catch as she saw John sitting on the stairs. He had a look that was a mixture of tiredness, anger, and sadness on his face.

"Do I need to make myself scarce? I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"You can come in and settle in the guest room. I'll talk to him out here or on the balcony."

Randy nodded and followed her up the stairs. He told John hi and was surprised to hear the greeting back. John followed the two into the apartment.

"What do you want John?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Randy you know where the guest room is. I'll come talk to you before I go to bed ok?"

Randy nodded, hugged her, and placed a kiss on her temple. Charlie led John out to the balcony. John sat on one of the chairs she had out there while she leaned against the railing.

"I don't really know where to start CC."

At hearing his special nickname for her, Charlie felt her insides melt. She hated feeling like that but loved it at the same time.

"Usually people find the beginning the best place to start."

"Still a smart ass."

"Well not everyone changes John."

"Ouch ma."

"Look John if this is just gonna be some kind of game then I'm not stickin around for it."

Just as she began to walk inside, John grabbed one of her belt loops and pulled her to stand in front of him. He pulled her in between his legs and placed his forehead against her abdomen. Out of reflex Charlie placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his head running her fingers through his short brown hair.

"I'm willing to put my pride aside and admit I'm a jackass who fucked up."

Charlie sighed as paused. She honestly didn't expect to hear all of this. She'd been told by one of John's friends, Nicole, that he was too full of pride to admit when he was wrong. She'd also told Charlie not to hold her breath on him coming around.

"You're quiet."

"I'm not sure on how to reply to that. That ain't what I expected to come outta your mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow your friend Nicole heard what had happened. She called me and told me that I was right on being mad at you. She told me you were too full of pride to admit you were wrong and not to hold my breath on that. She also told me that things were pretty much over between us and to find someone else."

"Is that why you went to Randy?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I ain't gonna lie to you. A small part of me wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I mean I've fallen in love with you completely in the short time we've known each other and you broke my heart. But that wasn't why I went to Randy. Randy is someone that I know I can trust to give me an honest opinion. Some of your friends have been known to cover for you and I didn't want that. I wanted the honest truth. I wanted to get an outsiders point. Your friends are around us all the time…Randy isn't."

John nodded against her abdomen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nicole isn't someone you should put complete trust in."

"Because she's not only your friend but an ex?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lizard and Marc."

"Ah. You know you should buy him something."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion.

"Why me?"

"Cause he's been kicking my ass verbally for you. I needed that. I needed someone to do that even though I really didn't."

Charlie pulled back a little and kneeled down in front of him. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw all the emotions held there. John noticed her eyes mirrored his feelings and pulled her into his arms.

"God baby girl I'm so sorry. I've been trying to call you because I wanted to tell you that two versions of the video were made."

"Why two?"

"One for the public to see…and one for just us. The one for just us is the one that you're on."

"Why'd it take so long for you to try to call me?"

"Well as you know I was a little busy…but honestly because I was scared. Don't think I didn't hear your declaration young lady because I did. I've fallen in love with you just as quickly. I've never felt this way this fast and I was scared."

"Wow who'd thought…John can be sweet and caring. He's not always a smart ass…"

John smirked and placed a quick kiss to her lips. Well it was a quick kiss until Charlie's arms wrapped around his neck keeping him from pulling away. Just as John felt her fingers sliding underneath his shirt, Randy's voice interrupted them.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering. I'm goin over to Elizabeth and Trademarc's. They said to come over whenever you two were done."

John nodded and motioned to Randy that he could leave already. Charlie lightly smacked his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"No need to be rude. It's because of him I came back tonight. He told me that he knew you were still home and we needed to talk."

"Ok I'll thank him later. Now where were we?"

Charlie smiled and pulled his lips back to hers. As John's fingers reached her skin underneath her now unbuttoned shirt, the kiss's passion grew. John knew that the balcony was way too public for Charlie's liking so he picked her up after he told her to wrap her legs around his waist. Charlie smiled knowing why he was carrying her to her room. The next morning John awoke and glanced down to his chest where Charlie's head was rested. Her reddish brown hair was starting to tickle him from where it was sprawled around her face. The breeze from the fan in her room had been softly blowing it. Right now he really didn't want to wake her up, but it was needed. He had to get home and pack so he could go to the airport tomorrow to fly out for an appearance and wanted her to come with him.

"CC?"

"Yeah?"

"So you are awake…"

"Yeah. I could feel you movin a little. What's up?"

"Me."

Charlie playfully swatted his chest before lifting up the sheet and soon agreed with him. Later that night John walked into her apartment with Elizabeth and Marc. She'd given him a key earlier when he went to leave to go to his place.

"She is here right?"

"Yeah. She's probably in her room or taking a shower."

John walked into her room and noticed she wasn't there. He then heard the shower and walked into that bathroom.

"Baby?"

"Yeah John?"

"Lizzie and Trademarc are in the living room. Just wanted to let you know we're here."

"Ok I'm done. Can you get my bathrobe for me? I forgot it in my room."

"Yeah."

John smiled as she wrapped herself up in her bathrobe. He leaned in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too."

"Max!"

Charlie sighed in frustration as Elizabeth called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to come out here."

When John and Charlie made it into the living room, Charlie froze in shock. Standing there was none other than Connor Mason. She noticed Connor turn and a smirk appeared on his face as he noticed John standing behind her.

"Hello honey."

Charlie felt John tense up as he held her in his arms.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Charlie felt anger running through her veins. She knew when she went home to pack all her stuff and had a run in with Connor that he'd be one to pull this.

"Are you serious? Please tell me this is some sick joke. I wouldn't be with you Connor if you were the last man on Earth. Remember the boyfriend I told you about? This is him. John this is my Connor. Connor and I have never been dating and will never be dating. Hell hasn't frozen over and it's sure as hell not time for my snowball fight with Satan."

"Come on honey…don't lie to the big Neanderthal now…"

John felt Charlie's body tense in his arms. He didn't know what happened when Charlie went home to pack her stuff, but obviously Connor had done something. He stepped in front of Charlie blocking Connor.

"I'd advise you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

"You think you scare me?"

"Stay the fuck away from Charlie."

Connor looked over his shoulder to see quite a few men standing in the doorway. One was a man he recognized as Randy Orton and another was recognized as Mark Jindrak. The others were dressed the same way as John so he figured they were friends of his.

"Charlie you weren't raised to hang out with _these_ kind of people."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"John as much as he deserves to get his ass beat down…Charlie doesn't want you to go to jail."

John looked at where all his friends stood. He slowly nodded at Mark. Charlie walked right up to Connor and punched him.

"That was for showing up here trying to fuck up my life here."

Next she brought her knee up to collide with his groin.

"That was for hitting me and trying to rape me while I was back home packing my stuff."

John stood frozen in his spot, anger running through him at hearing what she said.

"I'd advise someone to get him outta here before my cousin blows his fuse."

Mark and Randy agreed with Marc and picked Connor up and took him outside. Mark heard the younger man mutter the words it wasn't over to Charlie. He reached back and soon his fist connected with Connor's jaw.

"Fuck yeah it is. Stay the fuck away from my stepsister or we'll let John handle your ass. He'd do far worse than what I just did. And don't even think about pressing charges cause there's a room full of people in there that will claim it was self-defense. And even if that wasn't said you still wouldn't win when Charlie's dad would be the one to represent her."

Randy stood at the door with his friend and made sure Connor left. When they walked back in their faces fell at seeing Charlie curled up in John's arms crying.

"It's ok baby girl he's gone. Don't worry I didn't believe a word he said."

Randy and Mark looked at John's cousin and their friends amazed. Charlie had definitely changed John for the better. He was still the same John, but he wasn't so hurt from the past anymore. Later that night Marc sat next to Elizabeth on the couch while they watched a movie with John and Charlie. Marc didn't know how to tell his cousin who he'd seen earlier that day, but he knew it needed to be said. John needed to know and Marc couldn't hide it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 7**

The next day Charlie heard her house phone ringing and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess."

"Hi daddy! How are yall?"

"Roberta and I are doing great. I was wondering your father could ask a small favor from his beautiful daughter."

"Sure daddy what's up?"

"Well you know I bought that house in Boston right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get you to decorate it for me. You know the things I like. Also I'd be hiring you as an interior decorator. So this would be a job not just a favor."

"You're only saying that so I'll take money from you."

"Honey please…"

"Ok daddy. I'll go over there right now and get a good look at everything."

"I take it your car made it there ok."

"Yeah. The Escalade made it here ok."

"Ok honey. Also…your cousin called."

"Which one?"

"Your favorite one."

"How are Kevin and DeLana?"

"Well he's been trying to get a hold of you for the past month or so. He finally found my cell phone number to get your new number…"

"Dad that's probably him calling my cell phone now. I'll talk to you later about the decorating. Love you daddy."

"Love you too princess."

Charlie ran into her bedroom where her cell phone was charging and smiled at the number on the screen.

"Hey Happy."

"Hey Dopey. You are one hard woman to track down."

"I know I'm sorry…shit's been happening. How are you Kevin?"

"Good. Look I need a favor and you're the only person I completely trust to ask since you've kinda been in a similar situation."

"Kevin you know you can ask anything. What's goin on?"

"I know you're gonna be pissed off all to hell because I didn't tell you sooner, but DeLana is pregnant. She's goin in her ninth month here and her due date is in two weeks. I can't be here for her so I was wondering if you'd fly here to stay with her incase something happens while I'm gone."

Charlie sat in shock. Kevin was none other than NASCAR NEXTEL Cup driver Kevin Harvick. He was her cousin and was actually more like a big brother to her. She was hurt that he didn't tell her that his wife was pregnant but it wasn't entirely his fault. She'd been havin so much goin on lately she didn't really call him either.

"Dopey you there?"

"Yeah. I'll do it."

"How soon can you be packed?"

"I can pack tonight."

"Ok I talked to Richard already and he said he'll send a jet for you. Where does it need to go?"

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"WHAT?"

"I moved here a few weeks ago. I've got friends here and a wonderful boyfriend."

"Ah shit Charlie…"

"No it's ok. He's not home much anyways nowadays."

"Why not?"

"No telling Elliott ok?"

"Ok…"

"You are so misunderstanding what I just said. I don't mean that in a romantic interest kind of thing Kevin. My boyfriend is a wrestler and Elliott is a huge fan of his."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"DAMN!"

"I know."

Charlie and Kevin talked a little longer until Charlie saw John walk into her bedroom.

"Ok I'll talk to you more tomorrow. John just got here so I need to talk to him. I love you Kevin."

"Love you too Charlie."

Charlie flipped her cell phone shut and noticed John standing next to her bed. She kneeled on her bed in front of him and pulled him to lay on the bed with her. John had been busy the past two days and would be leaving tomorrow to go back on the road.

"What do you need to talk to me about ma?"

"Well first off my dad called. He wants me and Elizabeth to decorate the house he bought in Boston. He's gonna pay us and everything. Second my cousin Kevin called me. His wife is in her last month in pregnancy but because of his busy schedule he can't stay home with her."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Kevin and I are very close. We practically grew up together when I was first born and always spent the whole summer together until this summer anyways. After his wife…I'm his best friend in the world and a person he trusts more than anything. He wants me to come there and stay with them until the baby is born since he can't be there all the time and she can't travel with him."

John sat up and got off the bed quickly. Charlie could tell he was angry.

"Charlie you said you were going to come with me on the road."

"I know honey, but he's my cousin. He'd do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed. He'd just have to leave on the weekends."

"What?"

"My cousin is Kevin Harvick. He's a NASCAR NEXTEL Cup driver."

"I don't really know what to say Charlie. I'm sure you need to pack so I'll let ya get to that."

Charlie just sat in shock as he left. She couldn't believe what was going on. They'd just got back together and things seemed ok. Now it was all back to square one. She packed her bags and got into the car that Richard, Kevin's boss, had sent for her. On the way to the airport her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

"No John I'm sorry."

"For what baby girl? You didn't act like a jackass…I did. I'm just mad because we were just getting good and now you have to go away for a few weeks."

"Well at least it's only until the baby is born. I don't want to be away from you. I told Kevin I was only staying until the baby was born and then I was coming back home. He said that was fine because her family was coming to help after."

"I wish you weren't going but I understand why you are. I'm sorry mama."

"I know baby. I know."

"I love you CC."

Charlie wiped the fallen tears away and smiled.

"How long have you been wanting to say that exactly?"

"Eh…a lil while."

"And you couldn't say it to me face to face huh?"

"Keep up the jokes ma and you're gonna be in trouble when you get back."

"I love you too John."

"Call me when you land?"

"Ok."

"Bye baby. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

Charlie flipped her cell phone shut and when she landed at the airport in North Carolina she kept her sunglasses on despite the fact it was a little dark outside.

"Hey Dopey."

"Hey Happy."

Kevin wrapped his arms around his cousin and soon felt tears falling onto him from her eyes. He just hugged her tighter feeling horrible from pulling her away from John after she'd told him what they'd been through.

"Don't apologize Kevin. I really don't want to hear it and it isn't even necessary. I just want this time to fly by quickly so I can meet my new baby cousin and get back to John."

Kevin nodded. Two weeks later in West Newbury, Marc and John had just arrived at Bass Camp.

"I'm tellin' you John it was her."

"Dude Madison moved away years ago. There's no way it was her Trademarc."

"John I know what I saw. She's back."

John just shook his head as the two walked into the area where all the guys were sitting.

"What's up man?"

"Trademarc is insisting that Madison's back."

"He doesn't believe me. Chaos man you were there with me that day. Tell him."

"He's right John. It was her. I don't know why she's back but she is."

John sighed and slid down the wall onto the floor. He couldn't believe it. Madison Winters was back. His ex-fiancé was back and he didn't know what was going to happen and that scared him more than anything.

"Hey guys…long time no see."

John looked up in shock. Madison was standing right there in front of him. Her once short blonde hair was now long and flowing down her back. Instead of the normal jeans and T-shirts she wore, today she wore a pink skirt, white halter-top, and pink flip-flops. Now the thing John worried about the most was if he could turn down his feelings that had flown back up and the temptation.

"Hey girl what are you doin back?"

"Well Chaos I moved back to take care of my mom. She's gotten really sick and so here I am. Hey John long time no see."

"Hi."

Madison smiled and walked over to where he now sat on one of the couches. She sat on his lap and gave him a hug. When Madison didn't move off of his lap, John caught his cousin and Chaos glaring at him. Later that night everyone was at John's having a small party to celebrate Madison's return. Madison had gotten beer spilt on her shirt and asked John if she could have a shirt of his to wear. He nodded and when he showed her to his room to get a shirt out of his closet she noticed a picture of him and a woman next to his bed.

'I didn't come back here to just see him with another woman. He was once mine and he will be again. Too bad he doesn't realize he's playing right into my trap. I knew getting these babies was well worth it. He's always been a breast man.'

"Here you go Madison."

When John came out of his closet to give her the shirt he was shocked to see her standing there with her shirt off already. As he looked up and down her body he felt one too many familiar feelings stir up. Certain parts of his body were starting to become affected as she walked right up to him. Madison took shirt from his hands and soon he felt her lips on his. John felt himself responding for a moment and then pushed her away softly.

"Madison I can't…"

'Time to put up the act…'

"Oh God John I'm so sorry. I've just been drinking way too much tonight with my mom and everything…I'm so sorry."

John just pulled the dropped shirt he'd he handed to her over her head and helped her slip her arms into it. As the two made their way downstairs, John noticed his cousin standing by himself.

"Hey man where's Lizzie?"

"She had to stop and get something first."

John nodded figuring she went to make a beer run or something. He pulled Madison into the kitchen and began talking to her since no one was in there.

"John again I'm really sorry."

"Maddy it's ok."

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Charlie entered John's house looking for Marc and John. Elizabeth noticed her boyfriend and let Charlie know Chaos had just told her that John was in the kitchen. Charlie nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to see John. They'd talked on the phone every night but now she could finally see him in person and tell him she loved him in person.

"John thank you for everything. I knew I could count on you."

Out of the corner of her eye Madison recognized the woman now standing in the doorway as the woman in the picture. She placed a hand on the side of John's face and had to admit she was surprised when John leaned in to initiate the kiss this time. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the happy look fade away and smiled while kissing John. Charlie couldn't believe what she'd seen. If she would have walked in a few minutes later she would have given John the chance to explain, but seeing him being the one to kiss this woman…that broke her heart. She felt someone walk up behind her and turned to see Randy with his mouth open in shock.

"JOHN!"

John pulled back from Madison and turned to the voice. He saw Randy standing there and then saw a woman pushing past Randy.

'Shit! I forgot she was coming back today.'

"CHARLIE!"

Madison smirked as she watched John leave.

"You realize by him running after her he doesn't want you right?"

Madison looked to her right and noticed John's cousin Marc.

"If he didn't want me he wouldn't have kissed me."

"You need to leave Madison and go back to wherever you were before."

"Can't. Mom's sick."

"Bull shit. Your mom isn't sick. I saw her earlier. She's fine. You heard John had finally moved on seriously and you didn't want that."

"What?"

Madison looked up at John who'd just come back into the kitchen. She glared at the woman that he'd had thrown over his shoulder and had just set down.

"Guys don't let her go anywhere. I have a feeling she and I both need to hear this explanation."

"I don't want to listen to anything. Your little whore there can have you cause I sure as hell don't want your cheating ass anymore. To think I came back early for fuckin nothing."

"What?"

"DeLana hasn't had the baby yet. They saw I wasn't happy so they told me to come back. So go on to your whore there John cause I'm done."

"Who are you callin a whore?"

"You don't know me and I sure as hell don't wanna know you. According to what we just overheard you wanted to break up me and John well congratulations bitch ya won. Its obvious the wanting isn't only one sided so I won't even fight you for him."

Charlie paused and looked at Randy, Marc, and Chaos who were blocking her exit.

"Now Randy I'd seriously advise you to let me go right now before I hurt you. You know I can too."

"Let me at least drive you home little bit."

"Ok."

John watched sadly and angrily as Charlie left with Randy. With each step she took his heart broke a little more, but he knew it was his own damn fault. He just hoped she'd give him another chance…even though he knew from his past mistake with her that she probably wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Charlie and my friend owns my other oc Elizabeth.

**Note:** I don't know if I'm spelling the names right of the guys that are John's friends, but if they're misspelled I'm sorry. I don't know if John has a dog or if it's named what I named it. Remember **ITS FICTION! Also for clarification if it says Mark…with a K then it means Mark Jindrak. If it says Marc…with a C then it means Marc Predka or as everyone else calls him Trademarc.**

**Chapter 8**

Randy and Charlie were sitting on her couch eating Rocky Road ice cream. They were sitting there talking about all that had just happened.

"Little bit you can't lie to me. I know you love John, and I know you wanna be with him."

"Yes I do love John, Randy. But I'll never be able to trust him again. He kissed her Randy. Fuck I saw him do it."

Randy looked at the broken look on his friend's face. As her friend he wanted to kick John's ass and tell him to stay the fuck away from her. But as John's friend he knew how much he loved Charlie and wanted to get the two back together.

"Little bit is there anything I can do?"

"Can you call my stepbrother Mark?"

"Ok but can I ask why?"

"Because I'm gonna need his help."

"For?"

"I'm moving."

"Charlie, running away…"

"I'm not running away Randy. I'm moving into my dad's house in Boston. He gave it to me."

"That's a big ass house for just you little bit."

"I know but this apartment has one too many memories for me to stay in Randy. I can't get over John if I stay in this apartment."

Randy nodded and called Mark who told him to tell Charlie he'd be there tomorrow. As Charlie slept that night, he called John's house.

"Hey man…how is she?"

"How the fuck do you think man? Look I just thought you might want a heads up…Jindrak will be here tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Elizabeth, Mark, your cousin, and me are all helping Charlie move."

"What! She can't do that. She can't move away. I love her. How am I supposed to deal with all this and fix it if she moves man?"

"Ok first off if she wants to move away John it's her decision. Second if you really loved Charlie as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't have kissed Madison. Third she's moving to Boston."

"Her dad's…"

"Yeah."

"You know he bought that house in hopes that our families could start spending Easter, Christmas, New Years, and some other holidays together. Now because I'm a stupid ass and fucked up that will never happen."

"Wasn't all completely your fault man. Madison saw Charlie standing there in the doorway. I saw her glance at her and then smirk before she made her move."

Randy winced as he heard John hit what he presumed to be the wall. He then heard movement behind him and saw Charlie standing in the doorway to the living room. Because he had his cell phone on speakerphone while talking to John, he knew she'd heard everything that had been said. He watched as she grabbed her keys, slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and left the house.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah man?"

"What kind of state is your place in man?"

"It's clean. Lizzie, Trademarc, Chaos, and me cleaned it after everyone left. Why?"

"Cause in about five to ten minutes you're gonna have a visitor."

"Really?"

"Look don't get your hopes up ok? Remember just talk to her, explain yourself, and then just sit there and listen to her. Don't push her to take your ass back or you'll completely lose her."

"Ok."

"Don't fuck up again man. You might not get another chance."

"Thanks Orton."

"No problem man."

Randy flipped his cell phone shut while John hung up his house phone. Both hoped that things would go smoothly. After about seven minutes, Charlie showed up at John's house.

"He's not gonna wanna see you."

Charlie looked at the porch steps and noticed Madison sitting there glaring at her. Charlie couldn't help but smirk.

"John kicked you out huh?"

"He kicked everyone out. Told his cousin he didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone."

"That doesn't include her."

Charlie and Madison looked at the now opened front door and saw John leaning against the doorway. Charlie felt her insides melting as he stood there looking to be freshly showered and wearing one of his new shirts, black track pants, and no shoes. John held his hand out for Charlie. He watched as she stared at it for awhile before placing her hand in his a few moments later.

"Goodbye Madison…earlier that meant leave and don't come back. Now it means leave before I call the cops."

Madison glared at John before getting in her car and leaving. John noticed Charlie biting her trying her hardest not to laugh. He pulled her inside and sat next to her on the couch.

"What's so funny?"

"You told her you'd call the cops. That's a lie."

"True but you would."

Charlie looked at John shocked as hell.

"Why in the fuck would I call the cops on her John? Sure as hell seemed you wanted her here earlier. Fuck John it seemed you wanted her here until I caught you kiss her."

John looked at Charlie.

"You are dead wrong about that CC. Will you please give me a chance to explain things?"

Charlie yanked her hands out of John's and began pacing in his living room.

"Explain what John? How you were just so drunk and you thought she was me? How you were so drunk you didn't realize what you were doing? I've heard all the excuses before John. There's nothing you could tell me that will change my mind. You kissed her! That's cheating! I don't trust you and never will again. Like I just said there is nothing whatsoever that will make me change my mind!"

John pulled Charlie's hand into his own and looked up at her. Charlie felt herself weaken a little as she noticed the sad and broken look in his eyes.

"Please Charlie…"

She nodded and sat back down on the couch as far away from John as she could.

"Fine. Please explain away…"

"Madison and I were high school sweethearts. We started dating our senior year and dated while I was at college. We broke up for awhile but then got back together. When we were both twenty-five I proposed to her. Six months before the wedding she calls it all off…the engagement, the relationship, and the friendship. She moved off somewhere and I never really got a reason why or got any closure. I was shocked as fuck to see her today. I felt all those feelings that I had for a long time for her return. It scared me. I felt all those feelings though because like I said I never got any real closure."

Charlie sat confused. She could tell that he wasn't lying by looking at him and into his eyes. Charlie looked at John and then stood up turning so her back faced him. John watched through a mirror in the living room above the fireplace as she tried as hard as she could to hold in the tears.

"I believe you John. I really do. I can tell you aren't lying to me. But I can't be with someone I don't trust anymore. If she had kissed you instead of the other way around it'd be different. I can't be with someone who one minute they are sitting there telling me how much they love me and want to be with me, and then the next minute they're making out with their ex-girlfriend. Goodbye John."

John stood up in shock for a few moments as she made her way to the door to leave. He ran outside and over to her. Charlie had barely made it to her car when she felt his arms go around her and pulling her against him.

"John don't…don't fuckin do this. It's hard enough on me as it is."

"Baby girl I'm so sorry. I'm so fuckin sorry. I hope you know how sorry I am. If I could go back in time and change what happened I would in a heartbeat. I know this is gonna sound wrong or whatever, but I hope we can one day be friends."

Charlie turned around to face John. She placed a shaky hand on his cheek and placed a quick soft kiss on his lips.

"We can't be friends while I'm still in love with you."

With that said she got into her car and left. John sat on his porch steps feeling his heart break completely. He had hope before that he might get another chance, or at least they'd still be friends. Now though…he'd lost her completely.

**THE END**

* * *

**THIS IS JUST THEN END TO PART ONE OF THIS SERIES. YES I CHANGED THE TITLE TO FIT WITH THE SERIES. THIS WILL BE A 3 PART STORY OVERALL. LOOK FOR PART TWO TITLED LOST AND FOUND. THE LAST STORY WILL BE TITLED ALL I HAVE TO BE IS ME WHICH IS WHAT THIS STORY WAS PREVIOUSLY CALLED. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS. MY Randy STORY WILL BE UPDATED TONIGHT AS WELL. PART 2 OF THIS John SERIES WON'T BE STARTED UNTIL I FINISH MY Randy STORY.**


End file.
